A computerized axial tomography scan (commonly known as a CAT scan or a CT scan) is an x-ray procedure, which combines many x-ray images with the aid of a computer to generate cross-sectional views of the internal organs and structures of the body. In each of these views, the body image is seen as an x-ray “slice” of the body. Typically, parallel slices are taken at different levels of the body, i.e., at different axial (z-axis) positions. This recorded image is called a tomogram, and “computerized axial tomography” refers to the recorded tomogram “sections” at different axial levels of the body. In multislice CT, a two-dimensional (2D) array of detector elements replaces the linear array of detectors used in conventional CT scanners. The 2D detector array permits the CT scanner to simultaneously obtain tomographic data at different slice locations and greatly increases the speed of CT image acquisition. Multi-slice CT facilitates a wide range of clinical applications, including three-dimensional (3D) imaging, with a capability for scanning large longitudinal volumes with high z-axis resolution.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is another method of obtaining images of the interior of objects, especially the human body. More specifically, MRI is a non-invasive, non-x-ray diagnostic technique employing radio-frequency waves and intense magnetic fields to excite molecules in the object under evaluation. Like a CAT scan, MRI provides computer-generated image “slices” of the body's internal tissues and organs. As with CAT scans, MRI facilitates a wide range of clinical applications, including 3D imaging, and provides large amounts of data by scanning large volumes with high resolution.
Medical image data, which are collected with medical imaging devices, such as X-ray devices, MRI devices, Ultrasound devices, Positron Emission Tomography (PET) devices or CT devices in the diagnostic imaging departments of medical institutions, are used for an image interpretation process called “reading” or “diagnostic reading.” After an image interpretation report is generated from the medical image data, the image interpretation report, possibly accompanied by representative images or representations of the examination, are sent to the requesting physicians. Today, these image interpretation reports are usually digitized, stored, managed and distributed in plain text in a Radiology Information System (RIS) with accompanying representative images and the original examination stored in a Picture Archiving Communication System (PACS) which is often integrated with the RIS.
Typically, prior to the interpretation or reading, medical images may be processed or rendered using a variety of imaging processing or rendering techniques, using advanced image processing software. Advanced image processing software is complicated, powerful and complex. A patient's health and sometimes life may depend on its being used correctly. As a result, learning to use the software effectively is neither a trivial nor a simple task.
Training to use advanced image processing software is currently done manually. For example an instructor and several students in a classroom may each have access to a workstation connected to a common server. The instructor and students can access the same cases that are stored in a database on the server. The instructor may have read the cases or have knowledge of the clinical outcomes of the cases before coming into the classroom, and may have jotted down notes relating to quantitative data, measurements, or screenshots relating to the case. The instructor may also have stored scenes relating to the cases in his computer.
The instructor's workstation may be connected to a projector so the students can see his computer as he works on the cases. This may happen before or after the students attempt to read the cases on their own. The students can manually compare their screen to the instructor's screen. Measurements, quantitative data etc. that the students have extracted from the cases can be compared manually to those of the instructor. For example, the instructor may read out loud that his measurement of an artery diameter was 2 millimeters (mm). The students can then see how close they came to that measurement in their evaluation of the case.
The instructor doesn't have a good way of monitoring the students' progress, except perhaps, by walking around the classroom. He also doesn't have a good way of grading or testing the students unless he physically monitors each student's work. Because the entire class has to do the same case at the same time, some students must wait for others to complete the case. Some may not feel they have enough time to complete the case in the allotted time period. It would be desirable to have a training system that is integrated with an advanced image processing software system so that the process of training users on the advanced image processing software were more automated and effective than the manual system used now.